The weird will of the great spirits
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: There goes my new fic w/ damaru and it's a 75% OOC... Please review!
1. Default Chapter

I have no experience in fic writing! Daijoubu! This is my 1st fiction with my best friend and power spirit.   
  
.Amidamaru-chan!  
  
Hope you enjoy some of its OOCness!  
  
*intro.* *prologue*  
  
The great spirits made a real havoc among Yoh's friends. they sent all of them into a new dimension, and new characteristics simply because they are desperate. and so me and amidamaru-chan too! We entitled this fiction as.  
  
THE WEIRD WILL OF THE GREAT SPIRITS!  
  
^_^ by: tenshi_shoujo & amidamaru-chan  
  
Chapter One: "We meet at this world."  
  
It was a fine, April morning and you can see students hurrying up to go into a certain school, as the bell was about to ring. They were hurrying to enter the wide school named S.H.A.M.A.N Junior and Senior High.  
  
Tenshi_shoujo: amidamaru! What does it mean?!  
  
Amidamaru-chan : S- stands for School, H stands for Hao-he owns it, A for Asakura, M for Montessori, A for Annex and N. for Nothing?   
  
Tenshi_shoujo: Whatever! Guys, sorry for we don't know a proper acronym definition!  
  
And in one class, our characters were all joined as classmates.  
  
But the bare truth is, they don't remember they are friends. except of course of the siblings here.  
  
Now the teacher. guess who???  
  
"Good morning, class!" Faust VII greeted his students. "I am your adviser this whole school year. I hope you'll be all good to me."  
  
"Good Morning, sensei Faust!" the class chorused.  
  
"Let's check the attendance first."  
  
Picking up his attendance record, he checked the attendance. He frowned when he noticed a student missing on one seat. The chairs are exact. He looked at his attendance once more.  
  
"Asakura Yoh?" he asked "is he present?"  
  
The students looked at each other. Some sighed, and some are expressionless.  
  
Suddenly in the middle of their attendance checking, a boy opened the slide door and entered the room quietly. He faced his classmates staring at him and grinned lazily.  
  
"Err. sorry I am late, I overslept." he muttered. "Gomen nasai, sensei!"  
  
Everyone was carefully staring at him.  
  
"He looks like he's a bum." some thought  
  
"What is he trying to tell us in his dramatic entrance?"  
  
"I think he's cute."  
  
"Mr. Asakura, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Since you are late, can you please introduce yourself first?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He stepped in front and faced his classmates extemporaneously.  
  
"Hi. my name's Yoh Asakura. I love listening to my full-blast headphones and lying freely on the grass, and sleeping I think is my hobby. does it mean I'm. lazy?" He ended in a question.  
  
"I don't know," a pointed-haired boy answered, as his hair grew stiffer.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. that's all.," he said.  
  
"Ok... Enough with that." The teacher replied. "Pick out who you want to speak after you."  
  
He pointed to the smallest guy in the class, which is Manta Oyamada.  
  
"You."  
  
"M-me?" he stammered.  
  
He shyly walked in front towards the teacher's table. He climbed on a chair.  
  
"Since I'm small, I'll stand here." he said. " So that everyone might see me as well."  
  
His new classmates laughed, especially the blue haired girl who laughed the loudest.  
  
"That was sooo funny!" she cried her heart out "ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
  
They all looked at her. Some sighed.  
  
"I'm Manta Oyamada. I love Encyclopedias and the stuff related to study."  
  
"Wow. he must be a genius!" the late-comer Asakura boy cried  
  
"Now, Manta choose from your classmates." Faust-sensei replied.  
  
When it's his time to choose, everyone stared at him angrily. So he choose a girl scarlet eyes who smiled at her.  
  
"Um. the miss over there." he said  
  
She walks slowly to the front as he went back to his seat.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu. I'm Jeanne."  
  
The girl spoke gently and she caught their attention.  
  
"I want a peaceful surrounding and harmony among humans."  
  
"Wow, that's nice to hear from you!" Faust-sensei exclaimed  
  
"O rei." she replied  
  
She looked at a girl with blue beads around her neck and has golden hair.  
  
"I want her to be next.," she told everyone.  
  
The girl smiled a little, and then proceeds with her fierce-looking type of attitude.  
  
"I am Anna Kyouyama." she replied, "I am fond of watching TV."  
  
Everyone stared at her, afraid. She is like a rose with pointed thorns. But the late comer isn't scared.  
  
"He still seats coolly?" the blue haired boy asked  
  
"Then I think this pink-haired girl must be next." Anna said and she left abruptly.  
  
She shyly went in front. When her eye passed by Yoh's. she blushed instantly. Anna stared at them and looked away.  
  
"My name is Tamao Tamamura. I. I. I'm shy!" she cried and her face turned red.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Can the blue haired girl be next to me?" she asked, "I think she has more courage."  
  
"Hai!" the blue-haired girl answered. She looked at everyone and smiled.  
  
"Hi! I am Pirika, from Northern Japan!!!" she said with her very loud voice that boomed all over the clasroom. The other blue-haired guy sighed and slapped his forehead.  
  
"I have my brother Horo Horo." she replied and when she mentioned that she had a brother, she dragged the other blue-haired spiky-haired too boy.  
  
"Ok. introduce, since you are here on front." Their teacher replied.  
  
"Ok. fine, sensei." he agreed. "Ehem. I am Horo Horo. the proud Ainu boy from the North and the cutest human in Hokkaido!"  
  
"YUCK!" everyone chorused except for some 'good' ones.  
  
"Really?" Faust-sensei asked  
  
"My Oniichan!" Pirika cried and hugged him.  
  
"Call the next one."  
  
"Hey you Unicorn" then he pointed the spear-haired boy.  
  
"Who are you calling unicorn?" he asked, "I have a name! And it's Ren Tao!"  
  
Tenshi_shoujo :What a weird type of introducing!  
  
"Fine, carabao!"  
  
Shut up!" he retorted.  
  
Meanwhile. at senior high. At section 3-2.  
  
Now S.H.A.M.A.N. High has Junior High and Senior High. At this particular section, a gangster was included. Everyone is not very happy nor happy to be with them. Lead by the weird-haired Elvis Presley-looking guy, who loves beautiful places named Ryu, they are 'feeling cutes' that annoys everyone.  
  
Another was at that section. The heartthrob Jun Tao who was guarded by her bodyguard Pai Long. So Ryu can't go near her and score.  
  
Back to the Juniors  
  
Introduction is over. But there is someone Faust-sensei introduced. Eliza who has an extra large syringe.  
  
The class has some comments, especially Manta.  
  
"Spooky." he told his seatmate Yoh.  
  
"I m not." she said and come to him. Of course with that extra-large syringe.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Manta cried getting away.  
  
When Eliza got near him, he fainted.  
  
"What happened?" Faust-sensei asked  
  
"Quick! Let's help Oyamada-kun!" Yoh cried.  
  
"What happened?" Faust-sensei asked  
  
/hahahah!/  
  
Tenshi_shoujo : *Nahimatay si Manta*  
  
Amidamaru-chan: Exagge!   
  
Tenshi_shoujo : =p let's make it weirder next, ha?  
  
Amidamaru-chan: sure!  
  
Tenshi_shoujo : next tym around! Sayonara! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsudzukeru of the past chap!  
  
*Tenshi and Damaru want to thank their tomodachis for their ideas?*  
  
/sk for always!/  
  
Chapter Two: "The weird happenings!"  
  
The whole week continued. Now a bond is being created between Yoh and the mentioned people.  
  
"Good Morning!" Yoh greeted everyone as he and Anna arrived the classroom.  
  
"Yoh-kun! Why are you with Anna-san?" Horo Horo asked.  
  
"Our families are close friends and they asked her to stay with me at the house." Yoh explained.  
  
Suddenly, tears flowed EXCESSIVELY at his cheeks.  
  
"And now I do the household chores!!!" he cried.  
  
Anna pulled Yoh's ear to his seat.  
  
"That's good for a bum like you!" she said "and don't forget to go to the supermarket."  
  
"But. Anna-chan I haven't gone there alone!" he cried, "I might get lost!"  
  
"Are you close already?" Tamao asked. "do you have a relationship?"  
  
Anna and Yoh blushed.  
  
The whole class made teasing sounds.  
  
"Of course none!" Anna shouted sarcastically.  
  
"But why are you living together in one house?"  
  
Yoh looked at everyone innocently as he rubbed his swollen earlobe.  
  
"Faust-sensei is here so just shut up!" Ren cried. He was busy reading a fashion magazine.  
  
"The unicorn talks!" Horo Horo cried.  
  
"Oniichan!" Pirika cried.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!!!!" Ren yelled.  
  
Yoh turned to Manta.  
  
"Are you ok now, Manta?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Yoh. I am just kinda scared." He answered.  
  
Then he grinned at him. Faust-sensei arrived.  
  
"Good morning class. today we are to vote our class officers." He announced.  
  
"At last!" some exclaimed.  
  
"So Let's begin. The table for the nomination for President is open." Their adviser said.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"I nominate Jeanne-san!" Horo Horo cried.  
  
Faust-sensei wrote her name on the blackboard.  
  
"Any other nominations?" he asked the whole class.  
  
"None!!" they answered  
  
"So let's close the nomination!" Tamao cried.  
  
"But we only have one. ok. I'll include Tao-kun." Faust said.  
  
"I second the motion!" Yoh said.  
  
Not long after that.  
  
"WE ALL VOTE FOR JEANNE!!!" the class shouted.  
  
Jeanne was flushed.  
  
"Alright." Faust-sensei said. "I agree that."  
  
After some time they finally got to the election for the muse.  
  
Ren stood up.  
  
"I nominate. Myself."  
  
Everyone burst into laughing.  
  
"Ok. do you think we must respect his nomination? No, Mr. Tao. you can't nominate yourself!" the teacher cried. "YUCK!"  
  
"He's not just a unicorn he's also a gay!!!" Horo Horo cried.  
  
"You're not a supposed to be a muse, you're a boy?" Anna said.  
  
Jeanne stood up and.  
  
"I would like to nominate Anna Kyouyama."  
  
"Amen to that." The boys agreed, except for.  
  
"Mr. Asakura!" Faust-sensei shouted.  
  
"Huh?" the half asleep boy asked their adviser.  
  
"Hey let's assign him as escort!" Manta said.  
  
"Nice idea, vice!" Horo Horo cried.  
  
"Yoh ad Anna for muse and escort!" Pirika shrilled.  
  
"What's going on?" Yoh asked.  
  
Everyone's dumbfounded.  
  
The Tao frowned.  
  
Ren was mad for he didn't became the muse. And his pointed hair was much more pointed.  
  
((sorry for Ren's fans. if there is one! Joke, joke, joke!))  
  
"Tis total discrimination. Why do I need to be?" he thought.  
  
The whole class joined in the election except Ren. How sad!  
  
Now the class officers are finalized.  
  
Well, of course Jeanne is their president. Then the vice is Manta. The secretary is Tamao, treasurer is Pirika. Horo Horo became the PEACE officer  
  
{{isn't that ironical?}} while Yoh and Anna, the denying couples are the muse and escort.  
  
{As you can see, we really paired off Yoh and Anna! (}  
  
After that their new teachers were introduced.  
  
"Good morning. I am Shilva-sensei and I teach Home Economics."  
  
"We will cook!" Tamao exclaimed.  
  
"But first I would like to know how much you know about baking." Shilva- sensei began.  
  
"We bake in an oven." Horo Horo said sarcastically.  
  
"We all know that, oniichan!" Pirika cried  
  
"Who have baked here before?"  
  
"ME!" some students raised their hands. Shilva-sensei was caught by Tamao's pink hair. So he called her.  
  
"Tomorrow, the miss with pink hair will give us a report on baking." He said.  
  
At break time, Ren was still reading the fashion 'gay' magazine and he spotted "piercing".  
  
"What do you think if I'll get myself pierced?" he asked as he turned to Pirika, "is it fashionable enough for a cute and attractive person like me?"  
  
"Eh?" Pirika asked "can you do that, Ren-kun?"  
  
"Of course, I'll do everything to be in style." He said proudly then smirked. He looked at his face on a mirror from his pocket..  
  
"Ren, you are Kirei." he told himself with confidence.  
  
Pirika sighed. He is a gay. No doubt. Now Ren turned to Manta and asked for his comment.  
  
"Hmmm, I haven't pierced my ears or any part of the body yet, but the administrator Mr. Hao Asakura has his ears pierced." Manta said "I think you can get advice from him."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to ask him." He said.  
  
"What?" Tamao asked "Asakura? How is he related to Yoh?"  
  
Then a long, brown-haired boy with star-designed earrings passed on front of them.  
  
"I am his twin brother, but I have the mind of the ME from 500 years ago." he replied.  
  
Then Ren took the chance to ask. Meanwhile, Anna and Yoh are walking around the school grounds.  
  
"Don't you really mind managing this school?" Anna asked him.  
  
"Hao can manage." he began "besides this is originally his. He just took over my twin's body."  
  
Now they passed by Ren asking his question.  
  
"I think it is fashionable, Mr. Tao." he told him and he grinned, that made him a little bit puzzled. "but remember to have your own style."  
  
His eyes quickly turned to Yoh.  
  
"How's my younger brother?"  
  
"Ne. Daijoubu." he replied. Hao came closer to him and he patted his head.  
  
"Study well, my little brother." he left them.  
  
"I thought you are twins, but why did he said you're his little brother?" Anna questioned.  
  
"He's born earlier than me. and he's from 500 years so I can consider him ancestor too." Yoh narrated.  
  
Do you think there are important characters missing here? Yes! There are. Haven't you asked about AMIDAMARU? Of course my friend won't agree without having him, so all the spirits are.  
  
". Mosuke? Is he present?" the ghost of the teacher asked the spirits.  
  
"He returned for a while at the other world.." Amidamaru said and his tears flow in his cheeks.  
  
"You're over-sentimental. how can you be a brave spirit for an Asakura?" The spirit of fire mocked Amidamaru.  
  
"So, how's here?" a man wearing a mask with a bird's beak who has a black falcon on his shoulder.  
  
"Master Mikihisa!" The spirit of fire and Amidamaru cried.  
  
Back to them.  
  
"Hah! By tomorrow you'll get envious of my style!" Ren cried.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
/Stay tuned for the next happening!/ /it's getting weirder!/ 


	3. Chapter 3

*Back again. it's me Tenshi and Damaru-chan!  
  
We're here again! We have a loss of ideas problem. So sorry if the chapter 3 is short!  
  
Tenshi_shoujo: Guys! Please review! Don't get mad, Ren fans! It's just a revenge for my friend who likes Ren at my school, PCC!  
  
Amidamaru-chan :Yeah, right. actually we are also Ren's fans. but most of my master and me!  
  
Tenshi_shoujo: we are really feeling Shaman king characters!  
  
Amidamaru-chan: Yup, we even call each other by Shaman king names.  
  
Chapter Three: "Weird Happenings 2"  
  
So the next day, Ren entered the room quietly. And as he entered their room.  
  
Everyone stared merely at Ren's new look. Afterwards.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahah!!!!" the whole class laughed.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Anna asked.  
  
"You hopeless people of Japan! You don't know what style is!"  
  
"Is that a new style?" Yoh asked who seemed to be the only one appreciating Ren's efforts. "What if I have my hair like that too?"  
  
"For heaven's sake! Yoh Asakura!" Horo Horo cried.  
  
"No, Yoh! You're handsome already!" Tamao said and she blushed.  
  
"Don't you dare do that, Yoh or I'll leave you alone at the supermarket." Anna said.  
  
"I was just joking, Anna-chan! Of course that's Ren's style!"  
  
Ren hugged Yoh.  
  
"You're sooo understanding, Yoh!" he cried.  
  
"Bug off!" Yoh cried as he saw Anna flaming in anger, and she pulled Ren's new hairdo.  
  
"My hair!" Ren cried.  
  
"Get off him, gay!" Anna cried and pulled Yoh away. Yoh smiled.  
  
Faust-sensei entered the scene as Ren was very angry and about to SLAP all his classmates.  
  
"Stop it." he paused. "hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Everyone stared at their adviser who was absolutely laughing out loud.  
  
"Um, sir, are you alright?" Jeanne asked.  
  
Faust-sensei turned to Ren and smiled broadly.  
  
"Ren Tao, I thought you'll have body piercing not hair piercing!?"  
  
Everyone laughed again loudly. Ren returned promptly to his seat, blushing.  
  
Then their next teacher arrived, who is Karim-sensei, Music.  
  
Tenshi_shoujo: I think we should stop the discrimination. Amidamaru-chan: No! it makes the story weirder and nicer! Tenshi_shoujo: Right!  
  
"So, let's start our Music lessons.'the decent teacher began "but before that, I want to hear from you."  
  
"Sensei, what do you mean. we. we. will." Manta asked  
  
"Yes, you will all SING."  
  
"WHATTTTT?"  
  
(this is like the Dove soap commercial here at the Philippines. The exaggerated reaction)  
  
"Why, what's the matter?" the pierced-haired HE OR SHE told everyone.  
  
"Oh no, I am not prepared!" Pirika cried.  
  
"Wow, you'll hear my golden voice!" Horo Horo said.  
  
Everyone looked angrily at him.  
  
"I was just joking!"  
  
"Yoh, do you sing?" Manta asked.  
  
"Yeah, I sing songs, like. Happy birthday." he began.  
  
Anna sighed as she looked at him. She pinched his cheek.  
  
"Yoh-kun!!!" she exclaimed  
  
"Anna-chan!" Yoh cried "ouch!"  
  
"Uuuy!" the class teased.  
  
Yoh and Anna blushed.  
  
"So who will start?"  
  
"ME!" said the PROUD volunteer as he wet in front.  
  
"No shame." Horo Horo said to himself.  
  
"Ok. go ahead, Mr.. hair pierce?" Karim-sensei asked. He also laughed.  
  
"Now get in-loved with my romantic song!" Ren began. "Ehem."  
  
"Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar. My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know?  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Then on the middle of that song. the weather. it became bad and it rained hard.  
  
"Oh no! it must be the great spirits!" Karim-sensei cried. "they must have been disturbed!"  
  
"What do you mean.?" Ren asked.  
  
He continued to sing  
  
*Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer. So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanted to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you "Ren! Have mercy!" Horo Horo cried  
  
"What's the problem! I love this song!" Ren insisted  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Oh no." Hao replied "forgive the Tao GAY. he doesn't know what he is doing."  
  
Ren still sings, and the wind was so strong now. It's already a typhoon.  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you're not dreaming.  
  
"Stop it Mr./Ms. Tao! Or the earth will be destroyed!" Karim-sensei cried as he faced his student.  
  
The principal went to the classroom of 1-3.  
  
"Classes are suspended due to the typhoon your STUDENT has created." Principal Goldva-sensei said.  
  
"I feel ashamed." Karim-sensei said.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!" the whole class yelled.  
  
"Arigatou, Ren!" they all said happily.  
  
"To my song? Is it really that beautiful?"  
  
"Of course. err. it just disturbed the great spirits." Yoh said.  
  
"Yoh-kun, said it direct to the point." Anna said.  
  
"We thank your song because it suspended the classes. Arigatou!" Manta replied happily.  
  
Ren blushed. He was insulted? Poor Rennie.  
  
After that boisterous music from Ren that created the typhoon, still Anna and Yoh must go to the supermarket.  
  
"C'mon, let's check out the dry goods section." Anna told Yoh as they walked together at the supermarket.  
  
[[Yoh is entirely innocent about these supermarkets huh. I think he had been lost there years ago?]]  
  
"Anna-chan! Look!" he was apparently amazed at the man introducing a new product.  
  
"It's a blender-like thingy." Anna replied. "faster, we still need to buy our necessities."  
  
"Ok." he answered, taking his look off the demo. They became hungry by 11:00 and went to a restaurant. There they saw their Home Economics teacher, Shilva-sensei.  
  
"Sensei!!!" Anna and Yoh greeted.  
  
"Hi! Have you been here to take the discounts?" he began "I love discounts especially with food!"  
  
They both sighed.  
  
/as you can see at the end, Shilva-sensei is really saving money!/ 


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi: Hello! I'm sad to say that this fiction is rushed work. I want to upload it a.s.a.p. kasi. *cries* And I found out that I left my diskette in an internet rentals shop! My god! So this is rush work. Actually damaru-chan and I forgot some inserts here. what the. And Here we introduce the characters. which seemed to be missing in the plot. Mou ichido, gomen ne if this chap is short! One thing more. I'm just using the on-screen keyboard bec. my keyboard was confiscated by my parents because I used internet and the telephone has no load again. (you know, teletipid. it sucks!) I really sacrificed for this! And damaru doesn't help his POOR master.  
  
*glares angrily at damaru's picture*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
THE NEW CHARACTERS AND THE SPIRITS PART 1  
  
"We promise to promote cleanliness all the time, Head master Hao Asakura."  
  
"Ok, I assign you to be S.H.A.M.A.N High's janitors." Hao said.  
  
"Hai.' they all answered.  
  
The people wearing pure white clothes came out. They are the new janitors. And their name is.  
  
X .-L.A.W.S. or  
  
X-TREME  
  
W-ASTE  
  
A-ND  
  
L-ITTER  
  
S-WEEPERS  
  
Then back to Yoh's classroom they have new students.  
  
"Class, these are the 2 exchange students. this is Lyserg Diethyl and Mochalove." Faust-sensei replied and the dark skinned boy reacted,  
  
"It's Choco." Chocolove retorted.  
  
"Lyserg came from London and Chocohate."  
  
"It's Chocolove." he replied again!  
  
"Alright, sorry." their adviser mumbled.  
  
"he came from America."  
  
"I was rejected at Hollywood because they said that I am over funny."  
  
"OOOOS?" the whole class asked  
  
"Now let's go to the lesson proper." Faust-sensei said.  
  
Now back to the X-L.A.W.S, they have been roaming around the grounds with their cleaning materials and they pick every litter.  
  
At recess time, Horo was drinking some tetra packed juice.  
  
"Oniichan, don't you ever throw that because the X-L.A.W.S. will punish you!" Pirika reminded.  
  
"And when did someone punish your handsome oniichan?"  
  
So he threw the tetra pack. "Ciao, thrash!"  
  
"X laws is the name cleaning is the game" -motto-  
  
-He saw a motto like that posted in front of him, and he laughed.  
  
"What a weird motto!!!"  
  
Some men in white gasped as they were staring at Horo Horo.  
  
"H-how dare you!!!" one yellow-haired man cried. "you shall be punished!"  
  
Now Ryu was walking to the Juniors' Building. He passed by the floor of Faust-sensei 's class. And he saw Lyserg getting inside the room. Again his hair turned heart-shaped and even his eyes. He fixed his weird looking hair and combed it, though the comb can't pass by his hair because of its stiffness.  
  
Now Jun Tao was going to visit her SIS Ren-chi, and also at the same floor. Ryu got really confused. Jun's nice outfit and peaceful eyes attracts him. But how about the green-haired person? He can't think of a way out. His heart beats fast and he batted his head to the wall. Chocolove entered the scene, and he took their attention.  
  
"Stop that, weird hairdo guy! Or the wall will be devastated!" he joked.  
  
At first, no one reacted, until.  
  
"ha-ha-ha-ha! That was sooo funny!!!" Pirika cried "nice, Coffeelove!"  
  
"It's Choco." he replied  
  
"Slow pick-up." Jun said and sighed.  
  
Now the bell rang and it means there is an assembly to be held downstairs.  
  
"Attention!" Principal Goldva caught everyone's awareness.  
  
The students kept quiet as they listened to the announcement.  
  
"The Junior's Field trip will be tomorrow!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
"So please bear with us. Please, no bringing of pets!" Principal Goldva reminded them.  
  
And that afternoon after class, Anna and Yoh went to check out the Supermarket to buy food.  
  
"I want SUSHI Anna-chan!"  
  
Anna smiled at Yoh.  
  
That night, they prepared the things or tomorrow. So tomorrow came. And early in the morning the excited students are already there.  
  
"Hi Yoh." Tamao began "you can join me for lunch later,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ren entered the scene.  
  
"A cute guy like Yoh must go with a pretty gay like me!" he/she muttered.  
  
Yoh sighed.  
  
"I'll go with Anna later, we prepared our lunch together, so we must eat it together too."  
  
Pirika and Horo arrived.  
  
"Ah, Yoh, don't you deny to me that you & Anna have a relationship." he teased  
  
He blushed.  
  
"No, we don't." he replied shyly.  
  
Now their bus was there. Amidamaru cried as he sees Yoh leaving, and Hao went to him.  
  
"Don't cry, he'll be back." he replied.  
  
"Amidamaru! C'mon, we still have classes!" the spirit of fire called him.  
  
Going back to the class of Faust-sensei, they had their hiking at a mountain.  
  
"Shucks! I don't like my legs to get sprained!" Ren clamored.  
  
"Just shut up!" Anna cried and pushed Ren down.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
It's done, and when they are about to go home, they are stranded in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Just stay calm," Jeanne said to her classmates. "we can still go home."  
  
"Hai, Daijoubu datte." Yoh answered as Anna leaned on him.  
  
Suddenly Horo asked permission to Faust-sensei to urinate.  
  
"Okay you can but do it fast." he replied ".because the bus might leave,"  
  
"Hai, sensei." he answered and he went away.  
  
So Horo went out to the woods. There are lots of coltsfoot planted there. He didn't know that cute creatures live out there. And he urinated on them. and after he went back to the bus, the mad creatures attacked them and their bus was frozen now.  
  
"Shucks! What happened?" Ren asked.  
  
"What the. how can we get out now!"  
  
"Wait. I'll help in breaking the ice. maybe I can find something." Horo said, as he scavenged his back pack. Suddenly, a creature named Koropokoru was inside. Maybe It was trapped in his bag.  
  
"What's that?" Yoh asked Horo Horo.  
  
"Huh?" he asked too, puzzled. He stared at the koropokoru.  
  
"its sooo cute." he remarked. And it talked.  
  
"So Kororo's its name." Horo said, because he understands the language.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Ren cried "what's that!"  
  
"You gay, you're afraid of doll-like creatures?" Anna began and she sighed.  
  
"Dolls?" he asked "I love dolls! Especially pink ones."  
  
Ren quickly hugged Kororo (the creature) and Kororo turned him into ice. Then Kororo went to Horo.  
  
"Um, Kororo, can you take the ice off?" He asked "so that you can go back now."  
  
In one second, ice is removed. Kororo stayed beside Pirika and Horo.  
  
"Oniichan, I think she wants to stay with us." Pirika said.  
  
"Yeah." he agreed.  
  
But Ren.  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
"H-hey." Yoh began "Horo, how about. Ren?"  
  
Everyone looked at Ren, who's still frozen like a statue.  
  
*to be continued* /damaru-chan! Pay for this!/ *throws all her stuff at her PC table away except PC*  
  
/what the./ 


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Ohayou. whatever.  
  
Tenshi and Damaru are back! And we loaded this chap with OOCs and Ren stuff (which could be funny or annoying to Ren's fans???) And wherein we made lots of weird stuff.  
  
Amidamaru-chan:Master, are we both weird??? Tenshi-shoujo:"." Juz read on!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
MEETING THE SPIRITS 2  
  
Faust-sensei 's students enjoy their weekends with different gimmicks.  
  
First, Yoh and Anna (we really love to pair them off!) decided to watch a movie. And on the movie house, they found out that Tamao, Lyserg, Jeanne, Manta, Pirika and Horo Horo are there too.  
  
"Yoh!" Tamao called out "and Anna?"  
  
"Say. are you dating. hmmm?" Horo Horo asked  
  
"NO! it's just quite boring at our house." Anna said "and you all gathered here?"  
  
"Hai. Lyserg treats us." Jeanne said  
  
"If Anna-chan and I only know." Yoh began "I paid for the expenses here."  
  
"You two can go with us now." Lyserg said "it's ok."  
  
"Arigatou!" the 2 answered. So the gang went off together. Let's check out the other students of Faust-sensei.  
  
Ren was merrily strolling at Chinatown that weekend. Of course, finding dolls and dresses (just the pink ones) on a bazaar. But his money isn't enough. Poor GAY. Finally after surrendering from the cruel shops that sell the following Ren-chi wants to buy but he/she can't:  
  
BUTTERFLY CLIP - COSTS ¥ 60 PINK HAIR CLIP WITH FLOWERY SHAPE- COSTS ¥ 50 ELEGANT-LOOKING BUT FAKE RING WITH PINK STONES/GEMS- COSTS ¥ 75  
  
Ren sighed. He has little money now.  
  
Finally he saw an old parlor with second-hand dresses and dolls which are PINK. Ren plans to enter it.  
  
"Go GIRL!!!" Ren thought, and went inside.  
  
Now entering the old Parlor, she/he was shocked when she/he sees a ghost of a Chinese warrior, inside!  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! MY GOSH! THERE"S A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop it! You're like a GAY!" the ghost said.  
  
"Why, yes! I am a proud GAY after all! And who won't be afraid of you?" Ren asked.  
  
"You're a Gay too? OH, sister!"  
  
Ren raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you claiming yourself as MULAN?"  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no." the GAY ghost replied "I am Bason, or Basona now. And I am an X-man, I was a man years ago, but now I'm a woman. If I used to hate my enemies before, now I really love them. Especially when they are cute!"  
  
"Sister!" they said together.  
  
"So Sis Basona, go with me! I promise I'll do make-up on you, everyday! So that we will be happy! We have lots of make-ups at our mansion!"  
  
"Hey, I like that.' Basona said  
  
Now they walked together, happily. (THE GAY WAY OF WALKING THAT SEEMS HOPPING WITH NO REASON!)  
  
Then Jun Tao passed by and saw Ren like that.  
  
"Ren!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Hi!" she/he greeted happily "by the way this is my new sis, Basona!"  
  
"oh, you! Gay!" Jun cried. Pai Long came laughing. "even your spirit.'sigh'"  
  
"Don't you laugh out, cute." Basona said and smiled the killer-smile way.  
  
"YUCK!" Pai Long cried and ran away.  
  
Ren issues camp at their house that afternoon.  
  
"A message from Ren?" Yoh asked Jeanne because they all went at Yoh & Anna's house.  
  
"Yeah. a camp-out at their house."  
  
Jeanne read the text message from Ren.  
  
"I think Pirika and I must buy a cellphone too." Horo Horo said  
  
"So what is this gay planning again." Anna began  
  
"He also told me he'll introduce his power spirit." Jeanne continued.  
  
"Ok. tell Ren were going." Yoh said. Afterwards Jeanne left.  
  
"Maybe Ren decided to be a decent BOY shaman." Yoh said  
  
"And when do I expect him to do so. first he pierce has hair then he sang until there's a typhoon. so I doubt is surprises." Anna told him. "pack your things now. we'll see the Tao."  
  
So some of his classmates who are close to him came.  
  
"What the." Horo Horo began "why there are so many flowers here???"  
  
"Welcome!" Ren cried "by the way this is sis Basona! She's my power spirit!"  
  
Everyone is dumbfounded. A GAY Power spirit. Yes, it matches a gay Master too. They are in camping. Ren runs after the boys Horo, Yoh, Ryu and Manta.  
  
"Come to me!!!!" she/he cried  
  
"Shut up, GAY!!!" Horo Horo shouted as he runs away.  
  
"Ren! Stay away from me!!!" Yoh cried out "or Anna."  
  
Yes, Anna was coming.  
  
"What's this mess, Ren Tao?" she asked.  
  
"A-Anna! Nothing, we are just playing around!!" Manta alibied.  
  
(Manta the WAR FREAK has nothing against Anna the itako)  
  
She raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Is that so?" she said and out of her itako beads are the ghosts Amidamaru and BASONA, you know that the gay ghost runs after the cute ghost!  
  
"Uh-oh." Yoh said.  
  
"Let's begin the camp! It's getting late!" Ryu said excitedly.  
  
"OK." Yoh answered, and they all settled.  
  
Ren showed them the camp tents.  
  
"Wow! You're so artistic, Ren." Pirika said, appreciating the frills and flowers in the tent.  
  
"And what the hell are these?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Please forgive this gay for that." Jun apologized.  
  
'It's nothing!" Ryu cried and smiled at Jun.  
  
And night came. After having bonfire, they went to sleep now.  
  
"Good night!" they all said.  
  
Ryu was lying now when he heard a noise. At first he didn't mind it. But the sound grew louder and it made him curious. So he went outside to check it.  
  
"I am brave!" he said to himself. He went farther to the Tao gardens. He saw nothing. Just some kind of shadow.  
  
Of course he went away. Then on the next time, still nothing, and he really stared evenly at the place this time.until.  
  
"Aha! Got ya! why are you stealing our things?"  
  
Suddenly the figure became clear and it has no feet! Then it suddenly cried out.  
  
"AHHHH! A GHOST!!"  
  
Ryu stared at the figure.  
  
"Excuse me. you are the ghost not me."  
  
"Oh, yes! Sorry! No man is perfect!. oh, I mean, I'm a human years ago. no ghost is perfect." the ghost said "by the way, I'm Tokageroh."  
  
"I'm the cute Ryu!" he answered. "by the way our things. Ehem."  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
"Can we be friends?"  
  
"SURE!"  
  
Then the next day, Tokageroh was introduced, and Ren reacted.  
  
"Oh gosh, a ghost,"  
  
"Mistress Ren I'm a ghost too!?" Basona said.  
  
"Oh gosh you are.Let's go Basona, we'll do make-up in my parlor."  
  
Then En Tao appeared to them. he smiled at them.  
  
"How are my 2 DAUGHTERS?"  
  
They all looked puzzled.  
  
"Dad I'm your only daughter! Jun cried "old men forgot their grammar."  
  
En turned to Ren.  
  
"You know what, the blue-haired boy is cute. you're match."  
  
Ren bushed.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"You're turning into a lady now."  
  
Manta was irked.  
  
"Ren, you're a boy!" he shouted and spanked Ren.  
  
"Jun-san, do something!" Pirika and Tamao cried.  
  
"Poor Ren." Yoh said.  
  
"Oh! I must help Manta!" Jun said.  
  
Anna sighed.  
  
And Basona was crying. First, Tears of joy because Ren is a LADY. Next is because Ren is tortured.  
  
But his/her eyes turned to Amidamaru and Tokageroh. Basona ran after them, and told Tokageroh:  
  
"In fairness you're cute!"  
  
^_^ *to be continued!* /hahahaha! We made Bason a gay. behind that brave Chinese warrior is a heart of a stylish GAY!/ *laughs continuously*  
  
/my chapters are shorter now./ g.o.m.e.n. /because I'm using On-screen keys./ 


	6. Chapter 6

*Thanks for the reviews! By the way, please take a look at our site with my friend Horo Horo {KOG}  
  
*in this site you will learn to love 5566! Please visit. but it isn't yet done. maybe it will take time. It's still constructed. I'll advertise it again when it's done.*  
  
Tenshi: Damaru! Learn how to use the internet! Amidamaru-chan: Hai. Master. Tenshi: 'sigh' a samurai from 600 yrs ago never learned internet.  
  
Note: So sorry again for the chapter is short!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
THE BLACKSMITH AND THE MIDGET & THE SUSHI SAMURAI!  
  
Same things are usual at S.H.A.M.A.N High. Now our heroes met their spirits, how about Manta? Who will be his spirit?  
  
(ACTUALLY WE MADE HIM A SHAMAN)  
  
Yoh was walking to school with Anna, as usual listening to his headphones as he bobs his head that makes Anna dizzy of him.  
  
"Stop that Yoh-kun!" Anna cried, annoyed  
  
"Stop staring at me, then."he replied.  
  
Anna hit him with her bag (maybe lightly?) which almost threw his whole body to the ground, (it's not light. ouch, it hurts) and she gave him her bag.  
  
"Please carry this." she said "for your information, there are sushis there."  
  
"SUSHIS???" the boy asked happily as his mouth watered.  
  
"Yup. so be a good boy to me then." she said and smirked,  
  
"Hai!" he was sooo energetic now.  
  
"C'mon Anna-chan! Let's hurry!"  
  
She sighed  
  
"If not of Sushis he won't be industrious enough to carry my bag. and even. me?" she asked as she felt she's being carried.  
  
"HEY! Yoh-kun! Bring me down!!!!"  
  
Too late that they are at the S.H.A.M.A.N compound.  
  
"Look at them, they are sweet!"  
  
"They look like newly-weds!"  
  
"Argh!" Anna cried as she's turning scarlet. All Yoh could think of is the sushi.  
  
(THIS IS YOH'S ENTIRE WEAKNESS. SUSHI!)  
  
Arriving inside the room, they wondered about them.  
  
"Hey, Yoh-kun, why will you do your honeymoon here?" Horo asked  
  
"Shut up, Moron!" Anna cried "Yoh-kun, I SAID BRING ME DOWN!!!!!"  
  
The itako's scream filled the whole classroom.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Again, Yoh received a death blow from Anna. And also the Flashing Slap. He had nothing to do but weep with those usual excessive tears.  
  
"Anna-chan, why do you need to be cruel to me! What have I done?" he asked.  
  
"Yoh-kun, no sushi!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Yoh's world seemed to be devastated.  
  
"Please! I'll do everything to have at least one bite!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai! Hai! Hai!"  
  
The itako paused for a while,  
  
"Well." she began "I think I'll simply forgive you."  
  
"Anna-chan! You're the best!"  
  
He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Y-Yoh!!!!"  
  
The shaman boy inched subtly away her. He tarries happily to his seat.  
  
The whole class teased them again. Ren entered the scene again.  
  
"Someday Yoh-kun will be mine!" he replied confidently. "And that time will come! Now that I have my sister Basona with me. I'll battle Anna the itako!"  
  
Yoh stared at Ren, and Anna was angrily fixing her fierce eyes on him.  
  
"Ren, in your dreams." Tamao said.  
  
"Anna-chan, don't take it serious, Ren was just joking." Yoh said  
  
"No. I'll do that for you!"  
  
"So, Yoh-kun you and that gay have a relationship???!!"  
  
(MY GOD! ANNA'S BECOMING A SUPER ITAKO!)  
  
"No! I have been always faithful to you!" he replied nervously.  
  
"So it's Anna and Yoh who have a relationship, huh." Manta replied.  
  
"NO!" Tamao exclaimed.  
  
Pirika laughed.  
  
"The people here can't express themselves. and their feelings too" Jeanne began.  
  
Lyserg and Chocolove appeared now.  
  
"Stop in the name of. Chocolove!" he said and took everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh, it's Capuccinolove." Anna remarked.  
  
"It's Choco." he began.  
  
While Manta sat quietly. He still sighs sadly.  
  
"Where can I find a spirit? What am I, a spirit-less shaman?" he asked. He clenched his fists. He's ready to rumble again.  
  
(AND THIS TIME MANTA'S A WAR FREAK)  
  
Ren went to Manta and hugged him.  
  
"Oh! Manta! You're sooo cute like a doll!!! You have pink socks!"  
  
"My god, the gay noticed!" Manta thought.  
  
"Oh! Manta! You're sooo cute like a doll!!! You have pink socks!" Ren repeated.  
  
"Oh! Manta! You're sooo cute like a doll!!! You have pink socks!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Manta cried and he became a super saiyan now. I mean, super MIDGET!  
  
"Why are people here crazy when with Ren's presence?" Tamao asked Pirika.  
  
"Ren-SAN is really a gay." That's all she can remark.  
  
And Ren was still chasing Manta till they arrived at the school grounds. Ren stumbled and Manta hid through an old workshop behind a tree.  
  
"Safe House for the people chased by GAYS" Manta thought.  
  
Now, Ren.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch! My poor tender, sexy legs!" he replied.  
  
"Oh, my poor mistress.." Basona replied.  
  
Mosuke just arrived from the other world. and he went to the place where Manta is!  
  
Manta felt a presence of a spirit, and he thought it is the right time to have his very own spirit, so he took the chance to attack the innocent blacksmith ghost. It's already time and Manta spanked the poor Mosuke!!!  
  
(ABA, A TAPANG A MANTA!)  
  
"Stop, you spirit!" he cried bravely (Is that Manta???)  
  
"What do you need?" Mosuke, terribly afraid, asked.  
  
"I want you to be my power spirit by hook or by crook!"  
  
"O-ok!" Mosuke stammered.  
  
"Yehey!!!" Manta shrilled, happily and hugged the spirit.  
  
Mosuke smiled.]  
  
Now at recess time, Yoh and Anna happily (WOW.) eats sushi under the shade of the tree.  
  
"Yoh-kun, why do you like sushi so much?"  
  
"It's delicious!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I love sushi too, but not the way you do!"  
  
"The story goes like this."  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Yoh was still in primary. One day, he passed by a shop at Izumo, and he was sooo very hungry. Now he ended up staring at a stall with cooked rice balls with a good aroma of that unfamiliar food.  
  
"What's that food?"  
  
"You don't know a sushi?" a ghost asked as he appeared to Yoh.  
  
"Sushi?"  
  
"Yes, this, wanna taste?"  
  
"A ghost cooking Sushi?"  
  
"I can't practice my samurai skills! So I just cooked sushi!"  
  
"How sad," Yoh tasted the sushi. His sense of taste worked so fine that he ate 20 plates of sushi!  
  
(THAT'S SO EXAGGE!)  
  
"Waaaah! You ate it all!" Amidamaru cried  
  
"Sorry! But can you cook sushi for me and be my spirit too? Pwease!" he cried "I need sushi!"  
  
"Sure! I would be so glad! I am Amidamaru! And you'll gonna be my master!"  
  
"So call me Yoh then." he smiled at the ghost and he smiled back.  
  
/END OF FLASHBACK/  
  
Anna can see Yoh's eyes watering in tears now.  
  
"Yoh-kun, you're so sentimental" she said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I won't forget the times we eat sushi together."  
  
Anna blushed a bit.  
  
"He's so sweet." she thought.  
  
"Ummm. Anna, can I still have that last piece?"  
  
Anna became mad now.  
  
"Grrr. the reason why you said that is because. because.!" she began "don't you know I love sushi too?"  
  
Then she chased him around the ground.  
  
"Anna! I was just joking!" Yoh cried out. "Anna-chan! Have mercy!!!"  
  
*Well that's it! Wait for the next chapter! We have no good ideas yet!* -Damaru-chan & Tenshi- /this chap was made when I'm not using on-screen keys./ 


	7. Chapter 7

This is Tenshi!!! Hi out there! Me now using keyboard!. so ureshikute!. I am a little bit sluggish in doing this chap. JOKE! Actually this is the longest chap I've made! Damaru doesn't help me maybe because he's busy in his projects and he has an exam. * cries with her hands almost bleeding* JOKE!  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
BIRTHDAY AND WISHES!  
  
Next week will be Principal Goldva's Birthday and the whole school decided to prepare a program for her.  
  
"So what do you want to present?" Hao asked. "I think everyone must perform."  
  
"Oniichan, what about a theatre play?" Yoh suggested "we did that last primary."  
  
"Right! That would be fine." Hao said and the student council nodded.  
  
"We X.-L.A.W.S. want to perform too." Marco said " we have a nice play idea!"  
  
"Ok. you'll perform with the student council." Hao ended "now let's arrange it."  
  
Now as they've planned, here is the list of the performances at the program:  
  
Junior High sec. 1-3: Sleeping Beauty  
  
Senior High sec. 3-2: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Student Council(w/ X.-L.A.W.S.): Snow white and the dwarfs (no actual number of dwarfs)  
  
Let's go to Faust-sensei's class:  
  
"Ok. I've prepared a Draw Lots for all of you. Please. no commotions whatever you picked. Now this is for girls and this is for boys." Faust- sensei placed two bowls on the table. "now fall in line and pick one only."  
  
Everyone stared at Ren as he went to fall in line at the girls' lane.  
  
"Ren Tao, are you sure to go there?" Faust-sensei asked  
  
"Hai, sensei. I would be a better princess, because I look as a Princess."  
  
"YUCK!" the girls cried  
  
So one by one they picked.  
  
"You can open the papers now.'  
  
"Yoh-kun, what did you picked?" Manta asked "I got the director! Yehey!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Yoh asked "wait. it's. it's."  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"THE PRINCE!!!!" Yoh shouted  
  
The girls especially Tamao and Ren opened their papers quickly.  
  
To Ren's: THE WITCH.  
  
Ren shrieked.  
  
"No! this can't be! This paper lies!" Ren insisted. "I must be Yoh's princess!!!"  
  
"Remembered what I've told you a while ago?" Faust-sensei asked  
  
"No! No! NO!" Ren shouts.  
  
"Eliza, dear, tranquilizer, please." he replied and as Eliza injects it to Ren, Manta was shocked and he fainted.  
  
And To Tamao's: FAIRY #1  
  
"Bad chance." she replied "I wonder who that lucky girl.is"  
  
Anna opened her paper quietly and read what's in it.  
  
"The Princess," she replied and the whole class was looking at her.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Wow! Kami-sama really made Yoh and Anna for each other!" Chocolove cried  
  
"You're right Puppylove!" Horo Horo agreed  
  
"It's Choco." he said once more.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Ren cried  
  
Yoh and Anna were blushing.  
  
"I don't know if this is Your plans for me, Kami-sama." Anna thought as she stared at Yoh.  
  
Now to the X.-L.A.W.S..:  
  
"I'm so glad that Jeanne-san agreed as Snow White." Marco said.  
  
"But you know what, you don't look like dwarfs." Lyserg began..  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Now at the Seniors.  
  
"Ryu, you must be the Beast!" Ryu's gang told him "you look like a beast!"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"Yeah." their adviser said.  
  
"Wait." Ryu said "who is Beauty then?"  
  
"It's JUN TAO. so Ryu, will you object?"  
  
"Of course not!!!!"  
  
Now Faust-sensei decided to write the cast and staff at the board:  
  
Princess: Anna Kyouyama  
  
Prince: Yoh Asakura  
  
King: Faust-sensei VIII  
  
Queen: Eliza  
  
Fairies: Pirika  
  
Tamao  
  
EVIL Witch: REN TAO  
  
Sidekick of the witch: Mochalove  
  
"Sir, its Chocolove!" he cried.  
  
Director: Manta Oyamada  
  
Lights, Curtain. props: Horo Horo  
  
"So this is final. Manta will explain to you your roles and the script will be made by me and my wife. Ciao! I need time to prepare the script. c'mon honey, let's go!" Faust-sensei said  
  
"Listen. Listen." Manta said "as soon as the script was done, we'll rehearse every after class and at Home room time!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Anna, can we switch roles. you know, that's such a hard role. I just want to help you" Ren said "please?"  
  
"A big NO. I know you just like Yoh that's why."  
  
"As if you never know every girl likes him. you are ultimately lucky. you're with Yoh every second of your life!"  
  
"That's so exaggerated."  
  
And Yoh entered the scene.  
  
"Anna-chan!" Yoh began "hey. why a you arguing with Ren?"  
  
"It's because you got the role of the Prince." Anna told him  
  
"You want it, Ren?"  
  
"NO. I want to be the PRINCESS! If you were to choose who will be your princess?"  
  
"I think," he began as his cheeks were flushed "it will be Anna-chan"  
  
Ren is heart broken.  
  
Anna was flushed too.  
  
"Yoh-kun." she began and she's blushing  
  
"How sweet the love birds are!" Manta said  
  
"Is it like sugar?" Chocolove asked  
  
Everyone became silent. then.  
  
"Hahahahahah! Pirika laughed "you're really funny!!!"  
  
The class sighed.  
  
"Hey, make your own costume, ha?" Horo said "I don't know how to sew."  
  
"Ok!" the class answered.  
  
Hao came inside their room. Ren looked at Hao.  
  
"You are like Yoh-kun. hmmm, you can be his substitute then. if you look like Yoh, I like you too!" Ren said.  
  
"But Ren, that's the Head Master!" Pirika cried "you must respect him!"  
  
"Don't mind it, I just came here to check your preparations. you know, this is a secret to Goldva and we mustn't tell this to her ok?" Hao said and smiled at Ren and waved his hand to Yoh. "bye, my little brother."  
  
"Wow. he's cute too.!" Ren cried "Hao Asakura."  
  
"My gosh, this gay had nothing but worthless stuff in his life. as if he can find a boyfriend." Tamao said.  
  
"You've got a point there." Anna agreed and went back to her seat.  
  
Then the day's over and Faust-sensei also finished the script.  
  
"Let's practice! This is our first rehearsal!" Manta said "ok, ready your scripts. take one!"  
  
"Ehem," Horo began "Once upon a time, there lived a King and Queen of a certain kingdom."  
  
Faust-sensei and Eliza entered the scene.  
  
"They had an only daughter. And the Princess celebrated her 1st birthday. everyone's invited. The fairies, etc. but not the evil witch who lived somewhere."  
  
Now it's Pirika and Tamao's turn, and Ren too. He waved his hands like a beauty queen.  
  
"CUT!!!" Manta screamed "Ren! Your hands!"  
  
"OK! OK!!" the GAY said.  
  
"Take two!"  
  
"So the witch was angry that SHE was not invited. so she prepared for an evil plan against the princess. as the fairies gave their gifts to the Princess, the witch entered the scene."  
  
(Ren enters) "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ren laughed "glory be to Ren, the PRETTY witch of this play!!!"  
  
"CUT!!!" Manta cried "and when did the line said that!"  
  
"Take three!"  
  
"the witch gave a curse to the Princess."  
  
"On her 18th birthday, if the ugly princess will be pricked by a needle of a spindle, she'll sleep forever! And I'll be the prettiest!"  
  
"CUT!!!!" Manta cried again "your lines are wrong!!!"  
  
"Take Four!"  
  
"Now after that curse the witch left. The king ordered all spindles to be burned and thrown away. so that the princess will be safe. until the day came."  
  
Now Anna enters the scene. She walks slowly to the front as Yoh stares at her intently.  
  
"The Princess wandered by their garden. She saw a newly different thing located in front of her. a SPINDLE" Horo Horo's voice dropped into a whisper.  
  
"Oh! What's this thing?" Anna exclaimed as she read the lines, and she touched the spindle (they used a ballpen first cause this is a rehearsal only.)  
  
"and the innocent princess was pricked at her finger and she slept. and even the whole kingdom too."  
  
"Now after several years, a brave prince decided to venture to that said kingdom and to see the beautiful princess in the castle. and according to the legend made, only a prince can save the whole kingdom."  
  
Yoh entered the scene now. Ren can't help but yell.  
  
"GO Yoh! You're sooo cute!"  
  
"Shut up!" Manta said "continue!"  
  
"He entered the lonely kingdom bravely and finally got to the place where the princess was sleeping peacefully."  
  
"Yoh! Your line!" Manta cried "say it!"  
  
Yoh was blushing.  
  
"um."  
  
"What a lovely princess!" Yoh said and he blushed.  
  
"UUUY!" the class teased.  
  
"Ehem." Horo began "the Prince was allured by the princess. and before he left the place, he kissed the princess."  
  
Yoh's heart beats wildly.  
  
"Yoh! Don't tell me!" Ren cried and shut his eyes "you won't kiss Anna, right?"  
  
"Let's skip into that!" Mata said "so that Ren will shut up!"  
  
".as the legend says that only the kiss of true love can brake the curse of the witch, it happened. Soon after that, the Princess was awake, even the people. Everyone rejoiced, and they all lived happily every after."  
  
"Yes!" Manta exclaimed "well done, it's only Ren who ruins it."  
  
Yoh and Anna still blush.  
  
"I think this will be a happy ending after all." Pirika said.  
  
The days passed and they almost and really practiced the script. One night everyone was gathered at Yoh's house and they make their costumes a night before the play.  
  
"Does this look like a FAIR costume?" Ren asked Yoh  
  
"ummm." he began  
  
"Ren, you are the witch. So you don't need a fair costume." Tamao began "how about this Yoh?"  
  
"That's. nice," he said  
  
"And why do you always need to ask Yoh for those costumes?" Anna snapped "well, he's not a fashion designer. he doesn't even know how to sew."  
  
(Anna makes Yoh's costume)  
  
"But we want to look good at Yoh's sight!" Ren cried.  
  
"As if Yoh cares." Anna began  
  
Ren frowned.  
  
"You're just lucky to live with Yoh."  
  
They finished their costumes. And finally the day of the presentation has come. All students are settled at the auditorium.  
  
"I feel shy." Anna began "imagine our roles, Yoh-kun."  
  
Yoh blushed.  
  
"Anna-chan will you get mad at me if. if I kiss you?"  
  
"T-that's part o-of the play." she stammered and blushed.  
  
"So you aren't angry if I do so?"  
  
She quickly nodded and she looked down.  
  
"I wish you won't ask things like that, Yoh." she thought and blushed. "you always seem to be afraid of me."  
  
"Are you alright?" Yoh asked, concerned. "don't worry, we're the last one to present."  
  
"Hai." she answered and smiled at him, and he smiled back too. "Yoh, you always make me smile."  
  
CUT IT OFF GUYS! THE PART 2 WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAP! DAMARU AND I ARE ON THE PHONE RYT NOW. SO CIAO!  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED!*  
  
/DAMARU!!! Helpppp!/ *stares at her swollen fingers* /Wahhhhhhh!/ 


	8. Chapter 8

Tenshi:Konnichiwa! Amidamaru-chan is now with me. in the phone, I guess. That's why I'm torturing his mind for IDEAS! *laughs evilly* Amidamaru-chan: 'sighs' *cries* Tenshi: Whatever! Juz read on for the Tsudzukeru!!! *listens to Shaman King mp3s on her PC* Tenshi: wanna listen for ideas, damaru?  
  
Now take note: this is continuation. and this chapter is short!  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
  
BIRTHDAY AND WISHES PART 2! (WONDER WHY THERE IS THE WORD WISHES HERE? JUZ READ!)  
  
The first presentation: the X.-L.A.W.S. and the student council members Jeanne and Lyserg.  
  
The play goes with Miller, an X.-L.A.W.S. as the witch and our very own Jeanne as Snow White. Lyserg is the Prince and the other X.-L.A.W.S. and student council members are the dwarfs (I don't know their names.) whoever!  
  
Now at the Seniors. Ryu as beast who doesn't need a costume as beast. he only needs it as the Prince. (JOKE!) and the lovely Jun Tao as Beauty. there are lots of spoilers there. and why will I care?  
  
Next are the spirits, who prepared a song number. good that it didn't rained. It was lead by spirit of fire. and it turned out good, compared to Ren's song.  
  
Last but not the least, our heroes. (REALLY?)  
  
You know the cast. but let me give you some scenes at the play of 1-3.  
  
From the backstage:  
  
"My costume!" Ren shrieked "why did it became like this! It's not stylish!"  
  
"You're the witch remember?" Faust-sensei said.  
  
"My make-up kit is here, Basona will take care of us." Ren said proudly. "Basona is a post-graduate of Cosmetology, for your info."  
  
"Really?" Chocolove asked "hmmm."  
  
So the girls were fixed by the expert, Basona. He knows how to apply good make-up unlike the others.  
  
Ren: Are you insulting me? Tenshi: no! no, Ren! Ren:*gives Tenshi a slap* Tenshi: *cries*  
  
Now Anna became more beautiful; so are Pirika and Tamao.  
  
"Wow. Anna is really cute!" Horo Horo began and Yoh looked at him angrily.  
  
(Nice one, Yoh!)  
  
Yoh: *waves his hands*Thanks! *gives Tenshi a high 5*  
  
"Master, you look good!" Amidamaru complimented  
  
"Are you telling me I only look good once in a blue moon?"  
  
"Of course not! You are always cute." Ren said  
  
Yoh stares at Anna.  
  
"Gee, she looks like a true princess." he said as he stared dreamily at Anna.  
  
"Yoh-kun. are you alright?" Anna asked  
  
(Yoh back to reality) "I'm fine." he said and laughed. "Anna-chan you are so beautiful," he blushed  
  
"Thanks. you're. handsome too." she told him.  
  
Tenshi: EHEM. were here for the play not for dating! *Yoh and Anna blushing.*  
  
"Wish you luck." Manta said "Ren, don't change your lines, ok?"  
  
"Hai. I am sure this time."  
  
"Don't you know that, that is minus BEAUTY POINTS to Yoh?" Manta whispered "Yoh liked Anna because she says the lines properly."  
  
"Really?" Ren asked.  
  
Manta nodded.  
  
"Horo, are the curtains ready?"  
  
"Yes!" he answered.  
  
"Faust-sensei, we're ready now." he began.  
  
*And You know what's next*  
  
But of course, will I forget, the kissing scene!  
  
Amidamaru-chan: Master! Don't get pervert! Tenshi: *glares angrily* That's not pervertness! It's part of the play! OK! FORGET IT! You people knows what happens there, right? But I'm sure Anna and Yoh are cute. *sighs dreamily*  
  
Principal Goldva was flushed on the scene.  
  
"Young people are so sweet today." she thought.  
  
The presentation and the program are over. now it's Principal Goldva's turn to thank the students.  
  
"I want to thank all of the participants. *snff* and you made me really happy!" she said  
  
"I'm so glad." Shilva-sensei said  
  
"Yeah. I never saw her happy since she and her boyfriend cooled off!" Karim- sensei said  
  
"Hey, what's that news?" Shilva-sensei asked "I don't know that! Tell me more!"  
  
"Sure." Karim-sensei said as he whispered to Shilva-sensei something.  
  
My god! The faculty's showbiz!  
  
"You all did well and it was nice." Principal Goldva continued. "and because of that. I gave each one of you a wish to be granted!"  
  
"WOW!!!"  
  
"That's courtesy of the great spirits, well I want to share my wishes with you as my thanks."  
  
"Arigatou, Principal!"  
  
"You're all welcome." they all applauded as she goes down the stage.  
  
Now the students are gathered in one place.  
  
These are their wishes.  
  
Ren's dire wish:  
  
"I want to be a girl!"  
  
Manta's wish:  
  
"I want to grow tall like Ryu."  
  
Tamao's wish:  
  
"I want Yoh to see me beautiful"  
  
Anna's wish:  
  
"I wish to be with Yoh for always."  
  
Ryu's wish:  
  
"Give me a sign whether the green-haired or Jun."  
  
"Jun's wish:  
  
"Please turn Ren into a bisexual"  
  
Yoh's wish:  
  
"I hope Anna will like me too."  
  
~~~Enough~~~  
  
Then the great spirits responded to their wishes through the following:  
  
First to Ren.  
  
"YOU DON"T NEED TO BE A GIRL!" a voice boomed at Ren.  
  
Then to Manta:  
  
"What the hell are these?" he looked at the plastic at his feet.  
  
"Growing Pills? Vitamins? Milk? High heeled shoes?"  
  
Then Tamao's.  
  
"What do we have here." she began.  
  
Then a make-up kit was revealed.  
  
To Anna.  
  
"A keychain. and it looks like." she said and smiled "My Yoh."  
  
Ryu's.  
  
"Give me a sign!" he shouted. then signboards fall down from the skies.  
  
"NO PARKING?"  
  
Jun Tao's wish's effect will be on Ren.  
  
And finally, Yoh's wish.  
  
"It has been done." a voice spoke to Yoh.  
  
Interpretations/explanations:  
  
(for those who didn't get it) by: damaru-chan  
  
To Ren, the wish of Jun made his wish repelled. that's why. Then to Manta, he'll grow up as soon as he drinks those mentioned stuff, but it will take time. So for the mean time, he can use the high heeled shoes first. Then Tamao's wish, a make-up kit so she'll look good outside. Anna, she'll be with the YOH keychain for always if she'll place it on her bag or something. to Ryu, a sign with NO PARKING. He didn't said it clear, so the great spirits gave him a SIGN. Lastly, Yoh's wish, it's already done because it was clearly shown that she has feelings for him and vice versa. So, any problems? With regards to Horo and Pirika and the other casts' wishes, we have NO IDEA. it's already 10:00 pm and Tenshi and I need rest for tomorrow.  
  
*weird, nee? We have no ideas and bear with our bleeding brains, squeezed to form ideas! JOKE!* /Fin of the chap! Tsuzuku. we don't have ideas to the owaru of this!/ /Ganbatte, Tenshi to Damaru!/ 


End file.
